Eternal Slumber
by musiclover99
Summary: "- perhaps the work of the great Goddess herself, allowing her creation to get a glimpse of what is the new reality -" One night, Fi gets a few seconds sees her 'new' master. Please read the AN. One-shot; Fi-centric. Possible spoilers for Skyward Sword.


_**Eternal Slumber  
>A Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword story<br>Written/edited by: Max/musiclover99  
>©-Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo<strong>_

_**So I've officially become totally obsessed with Legend of Zelda. I LOVE IT SO MUCH, ASODKJ;AOWIEJ AOS -  
><strong>_

_**The latest game I got was Skyward Sword. (I have a Twilight Princess fic I'll upload soon. Hopefully soon, anyhow. I love Midna.) And I haven't completed it yet, but I've gotten a ton of spoilers from people online. :|**_

_**So I probably got some things wrong, but I already love the character of Fi. Tell me if I got anything wrong about her character, or anything in general, as so far, she's a robot-like android of some sort, to me, that seems to get a bit more human at the very end, just barely. **_

_**Thank you for reading, and drop a review~**_

_**(Also, I think you're able to choose any Link from any other game to put in the place of the Link in this fic, but I went with the Twilight Princess Link because I can.)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>She's not supposed to be awake.<p>

After her first awakening, her master, the one that was chosen by the goddesses, sealed her away into her new sword, the Master Sword at her request.

It was supposed to stay like that, with her in her eternal slumber, never to awaken again, silently and unconsciously residing in that sword.

She did get a feeling, however, whenever someone grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword, a slight movement, something to prick her in her so-called 'eternal sleep.'

She never awakens fully, never gains an entire consciousness again, instead still sleeping, still dormant.

She feels, though, the wind as she's being swung, the powerful and skilled movements of the person wielding her, someone who's grip and technique seems so familiar, but always having slight alterations from her Master's, ones that are barely noticeable.

It is one particular night, though, perhaps from her constant jarring, or perhaps the work of the great Goddess herself, allowing her creation to get a glimpse of what is the new reality, that she does regain her consciousness, just barely, for hardly more than a few seconds.

She is awake for not long, just a few moments of a little sight. She is back on the surface, not in the pedestal, obviously, but in some grassy plain.

She somehow looks up to see who her wielder is, her temporary 'master' for the time being.

It is with a shock (or perhaps not a shock, as she cannot feel that such emotion, but it was not 'registered' into her databank that this could happen, her own equivalent of a shock) she recognizes the foreign, but familiar face.

It is her Master, not her _temporary_ master, but the registered Master, Link, from so very, very long ago. (Or at least, what is what she assumes, as the Surface seems much different than what it had been like when she was first summoned.)

It is night when she awakes, and her new-yet-same Master is sleeping, giving her time to distinguish and really decide for sure.

It is not the same Master, but she knows very well that it is Link.

She notices the differences, such as the hue of his hair, the way it parts, some small facial features differing like his lips, or the narrowness of his eyes. They are normally not what most people would see, but then again, she is not technically a person, and if she were, she would not be like most people.

The tunic her Master had worn was in a lighter color, she recalls easily. This Master is different, but she knows that he is the same.

All this registered in a matter of seconds, before Fi's consciousness slipped away again, her not seeing anything and back into her eternal slumber.

Fi's ever-emotionless expression breaks, but no one is there to see it.

Her 'lips' curl up into what the humans call a "smile", but just barely. The corners of her 'mouth' twitch, and soon her expression is back to the way it always is.

She knows she technically does not feel emotion, but she somewhat doubts that, which is another thing she is technically unable to do.

She may be _happy_, though she would not know, as she's never officially felt happiness.

Before her Master put her away into this eternal slumber, she remembers making a final request: "_Thank you, Master Link. May we meet again in another life . . ._"

And currently, it appears as if that request has come true.

That is enough for Fi to be completely . . . 'content' with her eternal slumber.

(Something that she had began to have 'doubts' about.)


End file.
